1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for thread-specific event management in a non-stop debugging environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Software source code is increasingly complex and execution of such software may be multi-threaded. Software development is evolving to provide enhanced methods of debugging multi-threaded software applications. In traditional debugging, an event encountered by any one thread stops execution of all threads of the multi-threaded solution. This form of debugging may be referred to as ‘all-stop’ debugging. in contrast to all-stop debugging, the enhanced multi-threaded debugging enables an event encountered by one thread to stop only that one thread's execution while all other threads remain executing. This form of debugging is referred to as non-stop debugging. Non-stop debugging is a bit of a misnomer, however, in that some threads actually do stop execution. The primary difference between non-stop and all stop debugging, is that in non-stop debugging execution of all threads of a multi-threaded program need not be stopped upon a single thread encountering an event, while in all-stop debugging execution of all threads is stopped upon a single thread of the multi-threaded application encountering an event. While non-stop debugging provides many benefits, non-stop debugging also presents many challenges.